This invention relates to game cabinets for coin operated amusement games such as pinball machines.
A recent development in the art of coin operated amusement games is a pinball machine that has both horizontal and vertical playfields. Such a device is described in a pending U.S. patent application to Lawlor and Demar entitled "Pinball Machine," Ser. No. 063,126, filed June 17, 1987. This development has accentuated the need for an improved game cabinet that can house such a design yet be shipped safely and compactly with a minimum of dismantling and reassembly.
Pinball machines with only horizontal playfields have previously used removable "backboxes" to house the score displays. The increased complexity of a machine with both horizontal and vertical playfields, however has necessitated the design of a cabinet with easy access to the vertical playfield electronics and mechanical elements as well as a cabinet with easy shipping and setup characteristics.